legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson
The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson is the 90th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Hanging above the Moat was an ancient rope wall which he contestants had to climb across. If one player fell into the water, both must start over. When both players crossed the wall and both players' feet touch the ground, they can run over and ring the gong. One of the most daring explorers of the new world was the Englishman, Henry Hudson. In 1609, he set out with his son, John and a crew of 20 men to search for the Northwest Passage, a water route across North America. From England, Hudson sailed so far north that icebergs threatened the ship. Soon, the men began to grumble. "We can't go on like this! We'll get caught in the ice and starve! An iceberg will sink us, and that's just the good news!" "It's freezing! We're running out of food! What are we supposed to eat, icicles?! We must turn back!" Hudson's son, John was worried. "Father, the men are close to meeting me." But Hudson wouldn't listen. "Oh, shut up, you lily-livered sea dogs! Get below and get on with your work!" Legend has it that the quick-witted John took his father's compass and spun the face around, so when the needle was supposed to point north, it was actually pointing south. Unsuspecting, Henry headed south and everybody was happy. They explored the Chesapeake Bay, the Delaware Bay, and went half way up the Hudson River, which was named for Henry. The upside-down compass of Henry Hudson disappeared, and resurfaced in the temple. The Green Monkeys are Anna-Claire, who plays soccer and loves manatees, and David, who enjoys martial arts and basketball, and has a pet frog named Alexis. The Purple Parrots are Sherra, who enjoys shopping at the mall and wants to be a professional figure skater, and Derek, who likes rollerblading and playing baseball. Walking on Ice (Sinking Steps) Once when Henry Hudson got off the boat to explore, he found himself afloat on an ice floe. Before Anna-Claire and Sherra stood an ice floe. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to step on a chunk of ice. If it sinks, she had to return to the start and try a different path. Otherwise, she had to continue to the next chunk of ice. The player to get across the ice floe or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Neither player made it to the other side, but Sherra was further along, awarding her a half pendant of life. Anchor Dodge (Swinging Foam Boulders) Legend has it that 17th century sailors liked to keep in shape by dodging an anchor which swung from the yard arm. Before David and Derek stood four fish each with a swinging foam boulder representing an anchor above them. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to run out, grab a fish and bring it back and drop it in his bin without being hit by the anchor. The player to retrieve all four fish or the player to retrieve the most fish in 60 seconds won. Derek dropped his fourth fish in his bin with seven seconds remaining, awarding him a half pendant of life. David had three fish in his bin. Northwest Passage (Big "E" Wall) Henry Hudson was exploring the New World in search of the Northwest Passage. The teams had to travel across the New World until one team reached the passage that would allow one player through. When Kirk gave the signal, the teams had to climb along the wall and maneuver the chain along the slot until either team reached the hole marked "NW", so one player can pass through. The team to go through the passage or the team furthest along in 60 seconds won. Derek went through the hole with 13 seconds remaining, awarding the Purple Parrots a full pendant of life, sending them to Olmec's Temple with two full pendants. Sherra headed into the Crypt. Despite pulling all of the books in the room, only the bottom door opened. Sherra was delayed further when she had to find the right door to lead her into the Pit of the Pendulum. There she chose to go into the Tomb of the Headless Kings. Sherra was forced up into the Chamber of the Sacred Markers. After completing the objective, Sherra met the first Temple Guard when the door slid up. She headed into the King's Storeroom and was promptly taken out by the second Temple Guard. Derek directly followed her path into the chamber, but headed into the Room of the Ancient Warriors. He nearly left the armor but the Temple Guard grabbed him before he could. In the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, Derek grabbed all of the pieces to the Monkey. However, time ran out as he dropped the middle piece of the monkey. * This is the second and final episode where a team of Purple Parrots outright won all three of the Temple Games. The first was The Leopard-Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley. * This was the first episode in Season 3 where a team of Purple Parrots competed in the Temple Run and the first of two overall in the season. * This was the only time that a door in the Chamber of the Sacred Markers had a temple guard behind it but the door to the Room of the Ancient Warriors was open. * This is one of two episodes where the Temple Guards was met in back-to-back rooms but not in an consecutive order as Derek did not enter the King's Storeroom. The other was The Discarded Seal of Ivan the Terrible. * Derek is the second person to drop a piece of the Silver Monkey. However, this was not given much emphasis because he dropped it as time expired. The first person was Kelly from The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Red/Green/Purple/Silver Category:Green Monkeys vs. Purple Parrots Category:Purple Parrots Category:2 Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Temple Game Shutouts Category:Temple Runs Taped Without an Audience